


Betray me for him

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Incest?, Leg, Misunderstood, Oil, Wife!Reader - Freeform, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil's legs rooted to the floor. Frozen. He don't know what to do. It's feels like the world around him crumbled under his feet. Swallowed him whole. He love you. He love you so much. He willing to trade his life for you. He willing to do anything for you. But this is what he get. This is what you repay him with.</p><p>"There! Harder! Legolasss! Harder!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betray me for him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the one who feels like want to read this story. Forgive me for all the grammar errors and crap in there.

Thranduil sat languidly on his throne. His ambassadors kept nagging him. Babbling this and that. The guards kept screaming about spiders and orcs. He was getting tired of it. Centuries by centuries,he always heard the same things. It's all because of this damned duty of a King. He was so sick of it. He wished,he wished he can turn back time and make sure that his father didn't died back then. That way he can continue being a prince and enjoy the nature. No need to worried about the kingdom,about spiders, or orcs or paper works. 

It was late evening when he felt that he can't stand it anymore. He take off the day and walked to his shared chamber. It was a wonder that his wife didn't visit him today. Usually her wife will come to him and served him wine. Chatting with him to make his day more bearable. But not today apparently. The guards all bow their heads as he pass by. When he think about that,Legolas too did not sent his report to him. In his stead was Tauriel. His captain if the guards. weird indeed. His thought flew to his wife again. How her eyes shine under the sun. Sparkling and full of joy. How her laugh echoed like thousand of bells. How silky her (h/c) lock to the touch. He sigh in rememberance . Just thinking about her beloved wife make his heart fluttered. He felt like there is butterflies in his stomach. But before he can reach his room,he heard his wife voice.

"Ah! Valar...more Legolas. More."  
"Wait Nana. Give me time to adjust to myself."

"Use the oil Legolas. It's easier that way." 

"Fine. I thought you hate to use that oil." Legolas grumbled.

"Just do it."

His heart skipped a bit. Thousand of possibilities happened in there. And only one thing that fit the situation. 

You betrayed him.  
You betrayed him to be with your own son.  
Incest. Incest. 

How can you do this to him?!

Thranduil's legs rooted to the floor. Frozen. He don't know what to do. It's feels like the world around him crumbled under his feet. Swallowed him whole. He love you. He love you so much. He willing to trade his life for you. He willing to do anything for you. But this is what he get. This is what you repay him with.

"There! Harder! Legolasss! Harder!"

"Nana! I-I can't!"

"Valar,just-do it Legolas!" 

"Nana,nana,...Aah!!" 

"Legolas!!!"

He can't stand it anymore. And he kicked the room open.

"T-Thranduil?!"

"What are you doing?!" Thranduil reaped you off the bed. Leaving Legolas stunned.  
Blinded by his rage,Thranduil slapped you repeatedly. You tried to block his attacks but he was far too strong for you. Legolas ran to your defence but Thranduil threw him across the room.

"Legolas!" You screamed. "What are you doing Thranduil?! Hitting your son like that!"

Thranduil eyes wide. "What am I doing?! You! What are you doing?!" 

Your eyes narrowed in anger. "What am I'm doing?! You-" before you can finished your words he cut you off sharply.

"How can you have sex with your own son?!"

And that make your anger burnt away. 

"Sex?" You asked him. Confused.

"Yes!"

"Do we looks like we have sex Melleth nin?" You asked him softly. Understand what causing him to acted like this.

That when Thranduil came to his sense. He look at your form. You were fully clothed. There is no bite or saliva on you. Your hair is pretty like the usual. Nothing out of place. And his face flooded red. 

'You fool!' He scolded himself.

"But-but you, I heard-" he flustered.

You just laughed at his reaction. "That Thranduil...was...massaging. Legolas was massaging me." You walked to Legolas and rubbed his bruised cheek. Kissing it softly. 

"But...but...that sound."  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
"Ah! Valar...more Legolas. More."

Legolas was massaging your leg. And his massaging skill is so great. But Legolas kept muttering about he wanted to go outside and spend time with Tauriel. He kept shifting on your bed. Trying to get a comfortable position to sit. 

"Wait Nana. Give me time to adjust to myself." And he shifted more. You sigh. Can't he just sit there silently and start massaging you? After a few more minutes and shifting,he found the right position. And he start massaging your aching leg.

'Took him long enough.'

Suddenly his hands kept pinching your skin and not massaging.

"Use the oil Legolas. It's easier that way." You motioned hin the oil that sat on the drawer. 

"Fine. I thought you hate to use that oil." You rolled your eyes. Yes,you hate that oil. It smell like the orc's shit. But it was so effective. No matter how you despite the oil, you want the ache go away.

"Just do it." And he did. He took the oil and pour a bit onto his hand. And the feels is so good. It's better if he be your personal massager. Doesn't have to bother about the spiders. Suddenly his hand move to the right spot. He massage the tight knot and set you in relief. And you just can't shut your mouth.

"There! Harder! Legolasss! Harder!" You rolled your body a bit. Giving hin more space to rubbed your sore leg. You accidently kicked him in the process. Legolas wobbled a bit. Threatening to fall off the bed. You caught him and pulled him back to the bed . 

"Nana! I-I can't!" He yelled. Your eyes twitched in anger. He start complaining about the position again. How it hurt him to sit like that. Spoiled brat. But that your spoiled brat.

"Valar,just-do it Legolas!" he grumbled again and started rubbing your leg. Unfortunately,he kept rubbing the aching spot. And your kept twitching. Made it harder for him to massage you. 

"Nana,nana,...Aah!!" 

He decided to pinched your leg. And....you kicked him in the shin. Hard. 

"Legolas!!!"

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

"Well...that's what happen darling." You assure your husband. Who stood there shock and embarrass . Legolas silently slipped out of the room. Afraid of his father wrath.

"Now.." you tugged Thranduil to the bed. "It's your turn to give me a massage." 

A smirk found it way to Thranduil's face.

"I can do more than that." He whispered huskily in your ear. Wrapping his arms around your waist. 

"Oh Valar...yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehhe...poor poor Thranduil.....thank you foe the one who leave kudos or comment or both! Have an awesome day!


End file.
